


Rooting for you

by b8mb8m



Category: Free!
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, M/M, hanahaki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b8mb8m/pseuds/b8mb8m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la adolescencia, hay cambios a los que debes someterte. Eso mucho Haruka lo sabia. Los repentinos pétalos tan queridos por esa persona, apareciendo inesperadamente quizás no calificaban en este campo.<br/>Pero se acostumbro a ello. Mas de lo que debería.</p>
<p>Si no lo dejas ir, seguirá creciendo. </p>
<p>Hanahaki!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooting for you

Rooting for you

Hinagiku

La primera vez que paso fue apenas la mañana después de leer la carta. Su garganta picaba pero fuera de eso parecía un despertar normal, le adjudico la molestia a su baño nocturno del otro día que muy a su pesar había durado más de lo usual y eran sus sentimientos conflictivos los que lo habían causado. Su entendimiento a las emociones ajenas podría parecer inexistente, pero su silencio lo hacía observador y algo que no podía ignorar era lo que estaba sintiendo; lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, por ejemplo, no le gustaba.

Nauseas.

-No es nada –

Y su abuela no volvió a preguntar ese día.

Los cerezos aun estaban en flor, una vista que él se perdió y ahora Haruka la disfrutaba por los dos. Si fuese a mandar una carta de respuesta, quizás no sabría que decir, si en su lugar fuese a enviar una fotografía del paisaje frente a el ¿Quizás Rin podría entender?

Sería extraño si respondía, pensaba. Esa carta no estaba dirigida a él incluso si el mensaje lo estaba.

_Entonces no lo haré._

No era porque tuviera miedo, no era este malestar en su pecho, pero quizás el pétalo en sus labios tenía algo que ver.

Son las flores, están en todos lados.

_Es normal._

 

Tres días después, sospecho. ¿Cómo podían entrar los pétalos a los vestidores del club? Puede ser la ventana, puede ser la puerta, tal vez quedaron atrapados entre sus ropas y no los había notado hasta ahora.

Antes de que Asahi terminara su conversación con Nao, Haruka coloco su pie sobre el pétalo, instintivamente y lo oculto.

No sabía porque había reaccionado así, pero algo dentro de él le decía que eso no era algo que quería que otros vieran.

Si Haruka era honesto consigo mismo, no era algo que el mismo quisiera ver.

 

La clave para un buen trabajo de equipo está en los lazos, para formar lazos tienen que compartir experiencias y para compartir experiencias tienen que pasar tiempo juntos. La fuerza está en nuestra unión, probablemente. Si pensaba esto era lo que él había estado pensando en ese momento, al final funciono, muy al pesar de Haruka.

Por eso estaban aquí, pescando. Si solía ser inútil cuando solo eran él y Makoto el que Asahi e Ikuya estuviesen ahí no había hecho gran diferencia. Aun así, Haruka encontró que no le molestaba del todo e incluso estuvo a punto de sonreír. A punto.

Momentos después, entre el roció del agua y el reflejo del sol lo vio. Un arcoíris.

Las nauseas volvieron.

Esa noche los pétalos rosados fueron reemplazados por una margarita. Blanca y pequeña.

Entonces lo entendió, o debería decir, lo acepto.

Las flores venían de él.

Estaban creciendo dentro de Haruka.

No se lo contó a nadie.

 

Una vez que lo acepto al igual que con todos sus problemas procedió a ignorarlo. Pronto los pétalos de cerezos y la casual margarita fueron asumidos como parte de su rutina diaria, la única preocupación que figuraban para Haruka era el ocultarlas tan pronto como fuese posible y que nadie se enterara.

Hubo un día en que considero, levemente, mostrarle las flores a su abuela. Pero no lo hizo. Incluso si no lo entendía e incluso si estas eran bellas tenía el presentimiento de que no eran un evento feliz. Haruka amaba a su abuela, nunca la entristecería.

Nadie debía verlas.

 

Makoto lo hizo. Lo que el sabia específicamente que no debía hacer. Era injusto para Makoto, para él, para todos y Haruka lo sabía. Gran parte de él sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Pero no quería perdonarlo.

Normalmente, el escuchar su nombre en una conversación ya le traía malestar por sí solo, pero el puñado de pétalos que terminaba derramando en el suelo del baño esa noche eran algo que no podía soportar.

Dolía.

 

_Cuando vuelva yo..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hanahaki es una enfermedad que proviene de un intenso amor no correspondido las flores crecen en el interior de la persona 'enferma' y esta las tose o vomita, hay variaciones en como sucede dependiendo de los autores asi que esta es mi versión, aplicada en Haruka.  
> Margaritas/Hinagiku, en el lenguaje de las flores japones significa 'inocencia', la cualidad de este amor, que es el primero y es puro, casi imperceptible y tan natural como nadar.  
> Puede que la narrativa parezca vaga pero tengo la intención de emular la mentalidad de Haruka a esta edad, cuando era mas joven no era una persona muy abierta (No que a los 16 lo fuera, tampoco) pero desde mi punto de vista tenia la tendencia de ignorar las cosas como si esto fuese a evitar que sucedieran o le quitara la importancia que realmente tiene.  
> De verdad quiero terminar esta historia pero tengan paciencia.


End file.
